Amnesia
by Min Kurusu
Summary: "Mitsuki", una niña huerfana, se despierta un dia sin saber quien es. Confundida y sin saber a donde ir, termina quedandose en Wammy s House, donde irá revelando los misterios que envuelven su pasado...
1. Prologo

**¡ATENCION!**

**Si eres nuevo leyendo esta hermosa(?) historia (?) Te doy la bienvenida x3**

**Pero si ya la lees desde hace un tiempo, como podrás notar,la he editado xD**

**Agregue tres personajes, que serán importantes un poco más adelante en la trama e hice el episodio mucho más extenso y detallado.**

**Pido perdón, porque esto atrasara que salgan capítulos nuevos, pero así se enriquecerá la historia y podre hacerla mucho menos enredada.**

* * *

.

**1.- Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta, no es una historia que no conozcas ya. ****¿Verdad, Hermana? **

******¿Recuerdas lo que paso? **

**No lo sabíamos, pero en ese momento, en ese día, nuestro destino se decidió…**

**.**

**.**

Lo que era una enorme y elegante mansión, ahora ardía en llamas.

Tenía un magnifico jardín lleno de rosas y tulipanes de colores diversos, fuentes con delicados decorados y una gigante y brillante reja en la que se distinguía una "R".

Se había reunido una multitud en la entrada, algunos llamaban a los bomberos, mientras que otros solo miraban la horrible escena, pensando en que hacer.

Algunos mayordomos y mucamas lograron escapar de aquel infierno, pero no había rastro de los propietarios.

-Charlotte, tranquila, todo estará bien- Intentaban consolar las sirvientas a su compañera, una chica de cabello rosado corto, que se encontraba llorando.

-La-La señorita Yukino…- Sollozaba intentando limpiarse las lagrimas de sus ojos color miel.

-No podemos hacer nada, solo podemos esperar y rezar porque este bien – Le dijo un hombre de cabello castaño, que apretaba sus puños con impotencia.

Los reporteros no tardaron en llegar, atraídos por el desafortunado evento.

.

.

.

.

Ahora vemos el interior de esa elegante casa, donde se encuentra una pequeña niña de once años que intenta huir de una muerte inminente.

Su largo cabello negro profundo ondea al compas de su caminar, y sus ojos de un brillante color azul destacan intensamente. Llevaba puesto un simpe y lindo vestido blanco con detalles azules.

Su visión era nublada por las lágrimas de dolor, nostalgia e impotencia.

-Mama…Papa…..- Susurro la pequeña mientras apretaba sus puños y corría más rápido, decidida a salir con vida.

Llego a un largo pasillo con una puerta al final, que daba al salón principal. No había fuego, no se oía nada, y en vez de darle una sensación de seguridad, la ponía bastante nerviosa.

La puerta estaba abierta, y la niña asomo su cabeza para comprobar que no había fuego del otro lado.

Lo que vio le helo la sangre.

Frente al enorme ventanal donde se podían apreciar las estrellas, se encontraba una chica con cabello azabache, alta y de unos dieciséis años, que le daba la espalda a la pequeña.

Escucho que decía "Esto, es solo un poco de lo que sufrimos…."

La chiquilla intento regresar sobre sus pasos, mas la madera del suelo crujió y la misteriosa muchacha volteo, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos color sangre. Entonces distinguió atrás de ella, dos personas sin vida en el suelo.

La joven de ojos carmesí dio un paso al frente y le dijo algo a la pequeña, logrando que esta se asustara y saliera corriendo.

La pelinegra tenía mucho miedo, rompió una ventana y logro salir. Agotada por todo lo sucedido, cayo desmayada en el suelo. Ayame, la mucama, fue la primera en reaccionar y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Yukino …- Musito el hombre castaño de ojos verdes con una expresión de preocupación.

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital! ¡Rápido! – Dijo una mujer de cabello naranja con el uniforme de sirvienta.

.

.

.

La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente.

Inspecciona el lugar con la mirada, y se da cuenta de que es un hospital. Lleva puesta una bata blanca y tiene algunas heridas en los brazos.

Ve que hay unas hermosas rosas rojas en un jarrón. Parece que alguien las dejo hace poco.

De repente, la puerta se abre, y entra un medico.

-Que bien que hayas despertado, tienes suerte de estar con vida después de todo lo que paso.- Comenta mientras lee el encabezado del periódico, donde esta una foto una mansión en ruinas.

-Disculpe…..- Dice la niña para llamar la atención del doctor. -¿De qué habla?-

El médico se sorprende y llama las enfermeras, dejando el periódico en la mesa, dejando que la pelinegra lo lea.

.

.

Un automóvil negro se estaciona enfrente al hospital.

-Hemos llegado – Informa un viejo hombre con un traje, que se baja del auto y le abre la puerta a su pasajero, un joven encorvado, de cabello negro y apariencia descuidada con una extraña mascara que cubre su rostro.

Ambos entran al establecimiento y hablan con el encargado del lugar. Después de un rato se encaminan a una sala en particular.

El señor toca la puerta, y se oye decir un "Pase".

La pequeña pelinegra se sorprende al ver que no es el doctor.

-¿Los conozco?- Pregunta con una pequeña esperanza de saber quién es.

-Me temo que no.- Contesta el pelinegro mientras se quita su máscara. –El es Boris. A mi llámame Lucas.-

-¿Investigas mi caso? – Pregunta, sorprendiendo ligeramente al pelinegro.

-Efectivamente. ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

-Fácil, no me conoces y no pareces ser un reportero. Viniste antes de lo que esperaba– Contesto con parsimonia. –Si ese es el caso, obviamente Boris y Lucas son seudónimos ¿No?-

El pelinegro sonrío ante tal deducción y asintió con la cabeza.

-No soy policía, más bien soy un detective. En realidad, venimos a hacerte unas preguntas -

-No creo que sea de utilidad.- Susurra con la cabeza gacha.-No recuerdo ni siquiera mi nombre, no se mas que ustedes acerca de lo que paso.-

-¿No recuerda absolutamente nada?-

-No.-

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el pelinegro le dice algo a su acompañante.

-¿Podemos hacerle una pequeña prueba?- Pregunta con una sonrisa el anciano.

Después de largas horas, la inteligencia de la pequeña los tomo por sorpresa. Deducía bastante rápido y con eficacia.

-Eres muy lista. Conocemos un lugar en donde te puedes quedar. –

.

.

.

Un grupo de tres personas entraba en el hospital. Una chica de cabello naranja, una peli rosa, y un castaño, que responden a los nombres de Sarah, Charlotte y Henrry.

-De seguro Yukino se pondrá feliz cuando abra su regalo.- Comento sonriente la cabello rosa y ojos amarillos que tenía entre sus manos una caja de regalo azul con un vistoso moño color rojo. No traía su habitual traje de mucama, vestía una camiseta simple morada y unos jeans.

- No hay que hacernos ilusiones, la última vez que la visitamos todavía no despertaba.- Dijo Sarah, la de cabello naranja. –Incluso le llevaron sus flores favoritas…..-

-Pero todavía es bueno que este bien. – Respondió el castaño de ojos verdes. –No tardara mucho en despertar, de todas formas.-

-Es cierto- Colaboro Charlotte con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la señorita de la recepción para visitar a la pelinegra.

Mientras hablaba con la señora, de repente se paralizo y la pequeña caja de regalo se resbalo de sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto preocupado Henrry.

-Yukino…- Musito con vos cortada.

-¿¡Le paso algo!?-

-Dice que Yukino dejo este hospital ayer por la tarde. –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola a todos! :D **

**Me alegra que no se hayan enojado por editar la histo..*Le lanzan una piedra por la ventana* veee~~ Lo siento~ TOT *saca una bandera blanca a lo Hetalia xD***

**Como siempre diré que si les gusta pongan un review :3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 1 – Wammy´s House**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tragedia!- Decía una mujer en la calle, que estaba platicando con una amiga.

- ¿Te refieres a lo del incendio? – Preguntaba la otra señora, que mostraba interés en el tema.

- Si, ¡La pobre niñita, se quedo huérfana! –

- Debe de ser muy duro para alguien tan pequeña- Corroboro.

- ¡Dicen que el incendio fue provocado intencionalmente! –

- ¡Un Asesinato! Los Roseau eran bastante ricos, es probable….. –

- Y eso no es todo; dicen que no murieron por el incendio, fallecieron de un ataque al corazón…. –

.

.

.

.

La pequeña, L y Watari se encontraban a fuera del orfanato. Era bastante grande, se dividía en dos secciones, los que parecían ser salones de clase y los dormitorios. Tenía un patio extenso que estaba lleno de niños y una zona en donde habían arboles y flores.

La pelinegra observo cuidadosamente la reja de entrada, tenía un grabado que decía "Wammy´s House".

El anciano saco unas llaves y procedió a abrir la puerta, provocando la atención de algunos de los niños que estaban ahí cerca.

"¡Es L!" "¡L vino a visitarnos!" "¿Quien es ella?" Se oían entre otros comentarios, incomodando a la pelinegra, y haciendo que se tensara.

L pareció notarlo y puso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña, sorprendiéndola y tranquilizándola.

Se hicieron paso entre todos los ahí presentes y llegaron al interior de la institución, donde Watari se encargaría de terminar los detalles de su estadía ahí.

.

.

.

.

Una pequeña pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos de Wammy´s House distraídamente. Iba en camino a si nueva habitación, que compartiría con alguien.

Paso un rato hasta que por fin llego, abro cuidadosamente la puerta, e inspecciono el lugar. Era espacioso y tenía pinturas bastante coloridas pegadas en la pared. No había rastros de su compañera, entonces se acostó en su cama y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

* * *

.

_Dos pelinegras estaban jugando alegremente en un campo mientras sus padres las veían con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_La mujer, de aparentemente treinta años, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello color café que era agarrado en una coleta alta y tenía ojos color azul. Su rostro era fino y delicado, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Su esposo tenía cabello negro, ojos verdes limón y era bastante alto. _

_-Yukino quiere mucho a su hermana – Comento entre risas la madre de las pequeñas, mientras veía como la de ojos azules reía alegremente._

_- Si, son muy unidas – Contesto mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa._

_Ambos rieron cuando Sora, la hermana menor, entro en pánico al ver un insecto, y como Yukino lo agarro tranquilamente y persiguió a su hermana con el._

_Las niñas eran bastante parecidas aun al tener distintas edades, la más pequeña de 5 años, lucia unos orbes color azul, mientras que su hermana mayor, de 10, los tenia de color verde._

_Después de un rato de correteos y brincos, la menor tropezó y cayó, haciendo que a esta le comenzaran a salir pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos. _

_-Sora-neechan – Dijo la oji-azul intentando llamar la atención de su hermana. _

_- ¿Estás bien, Yukino? –_

_- No, duele mucho – Contesto entre sollozos, señalando su rodilla de la que salía un poco de sangre._

_Por un segundo, la pequeña pudo ver como los verdes ojos de su hermana, adquirían un color rojo._

_-¿Neechan? –Susurro confundida al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de su hermana, para que unos segundos después volviera a la normalidad._

.

.

.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama perezosamente.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Te desperté? – Dijo una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes.

- Tranquila, está bien – Contesto la pelinegra para luego bostezar.

- Me llamo Linda, espero que seamos amigas- Se presento la chica con una sonrisa.

- Yo soy….- Hiso una pausa para pensar un nombre falso, como era tradición en ese lugar. – Yo soy Mitsuki –

- ¡Qué lindo nombre!–

-Gracias – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Por cierto, ¿Estas pinturas las hiciste tú? – Pregunto mientras señalaba los dibujos en las paredes.

- Si, adoro pintar, de grande quiero ser artista –

- Me gustan, son coloridas y originales – Alago la pelinegra.

-¡Me alegra! –

Las dos se pasaron la tarde platicando de cosas sin importancia, y a pesar de que Mitsuki no era del todo conversadora, Linda conseguía hacer que se relajara, había conseguido una amiga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Era ya tarde, en el cielo se podían apreciar nubes grises, que precedían a lo que podía ser una tormenta.

La mayoría de las personas estaban en sus casas, resguardándose del frio, mas en las afueras de aquel enorme orfanato, se veía una joven pelinegra.

Su cabello azabache se mecía al compas del viento y sus ojos color carmesí tenían un brillo de tristeza y nostalgia.

_-Esto fue lo mejor – _Pensaba resignada mientras miraba las puertas cerradas de aquel lugar.

Un trueno resonó en el lugar, dando paso a la lluvia.

_-**Arrepentida, ¿Verdad**? - _Una vos tenebrosa resonó en su mente.

_-**Tú lo diste todo por esa niña, y al final, ¡Ella no sabe ni quién eres!**- _Continuo mientras reía.

_-**Debiste haberla dejado morir, hubiera sido lo mejor**.-_

-Cállate – Dijo mientras se volteaba, para darle la espalda a aquel lugar y comenzar a caminar. –Si lo di todo por ella, es porque así lo quise. Solo quería tener otra oportunidad para hacerla feliz – Su cabello revoloteaba en el aire y su vos, a pesar de ser cortante y fría, reflejaba el sentimiento de culpa que guardaba en su interior. _-Si todo termino así, es solo por mi culpa - _Pensó.

_- **¿Enserio estas dispuesta a tanto, solo por tu hermana?** – _Pregunto la vos.

Un relámpago pinto de blanco el cielo, mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Si no fuera asi, ¿Crees que estaria aqui?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**He me aqui con otro cap =_=" Talves les haya parecido un poco radical borrar los otros cap, pero la verdad es que si eras nuevo leyendo esta cosa(?) los demas caps no tenian nada de sentido xDDDD  
**

**Esta ves quise resaltar un poco al personaje de Linda, por que quiero crear una verdadera amistad con "Mitsuki". **

**Ya tengo planeado unos finales para el fic (lo cual es raro por que aun falta mucho xD) pero todos son tristes! en algunos mueren, o la amistad se acaba o Sora desaparece D: (seguire pensando xD)  
**

**Intentare llegar al cap 6 pronto para poder continuar donde los lectores se quedaron :)**

**¡Gracias por leer amnesia! x3**

* * *

**~Amnesia~**

.

**Capitulo 2 – Lagrimas**

.

.

.

Era un hermoso día soleado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo.

Mitsuki se despertó, era domingo y hoy Linda le iba a enseñar su lugar favorito en todo aquel orfanato; el jardín. Su amiga ya estaba despierta, esperando a que la pelinegra terminara de cambiarse.

Después unos minutos Mitsuki termino de alistarse y ambas se encaminaron hacia el patio, para ir hacia el jardín.

Ambas hablaban en el pasillo, hasta que Linda se paró en seco y fijo su vista en un chico de cabello blanco.

-¡Near! El día esta soleado, ¿No quieres ir al jardín con nosotras? – Le dijo al peliblanco, que estaba jugando con un rompecabezas.

- No, gracias – Contesto indiferente, sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía. Linda soltó un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con él.

- ¿Quién era? –Pregunto con interés, mientras dejaban a aquel chico atrás y seguían su camino.

- Se llama Near, es uno de los sucesores de L – Comento mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Sucesores? –

- Si, este orfanato fue creado con ese propósito, el de encontrar a alguien capaz de ser el mejor detective del mundo y sustituir a L cuando fuera necesario –Respondió con una sonrisa. –Cada cierto tiempo hacen una prueba especial en la que participan todos, y si quedas en uno de los primeros cinco lugares, estarás directo en la línea de sucesión –

- Suena complicado….-

- Y lo es, he intentado quedar en los primeros puestos, pero no lo he logrado….- Comento con una expresión de decepción.

- Entonces, si te esfuerzas, puede que lo logres la siguiente vez – Oyó la vos de Mitsuki, haciendo que Linda volteara y viera como su amiga sonreía cálidamente, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Tu….Tú crees que enserio lo lograre? – Susurro lo bastante alto como para que solo la pelinegra escuchara.

- No sé, eso lo decidirás tú – Respondió, haciendo que Linda le salieran unas pequeñas lágrimas, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿eh? ¿Dije algo malo? –

- ¡Para nada! – Contesto alegre mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la pelinegra, quien seguía confundida.

Nadie, nunca, había creído verdaderamente en ella. No le dijo que definitivamente lo lograría, haciéndole esperanzas irreales, pero tampoco se le negó que lo pudiera lograr, Mitsuki confiaba en que Linda se esforzaría en cumplirlo si enserio lo deseaba.

Todos los que habían estado tan cerca de ella como Mitsuki, la habían dañado mucho.

Entonces recordó cuando entro en Wammy´s House; ella era tímida y siempre ayudaba a los demás con todo, esperando ser de ayuda.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_Recuerdo_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

_Una pequeña niña de cabello café caminaba por el pasillo del orfanato. Era Linda, cuando tenía seis años._

_-¡Buenos días Linda! – Saludo sonriente una chica de cabello verde corto hasta los hombros y ojos color chocolate._

_- Buenos días, Kaori-chan – Contesto con amabilidad. -¿Qué pasa? –_

_-Es que… tengo que hacer algo esta tarde, y no podre terminar una tarea que nos dejo la maestra Yui…- Dijo mientras ponía una cara de preocupación._

_-Si enserio estas muy ocupada, la podría hacer por ti….-Ofreció la chica._

_-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias, Linda! – Agradeció mientras abrazaba a la chica, para minutos después irse. _

_De repente Linda recordó que había olvidado algo, así que volvió al salón. Mientras venia de camino pudo escuchar la vos de Kaori, y la de Suzuki, otra chica de su clase._

_Se aproximo para saludarlas, pero entonces escucho accidentalmente su conversación._

_-¿Otra vez le pediste a Linda que te "ayudara" con la tarea? –Pregunto divertida Suzuki a la de cabello verde, haciendo la castaña quedara quieta, escuchando lo que decían._

_-¡No soy la única que lo hace! - Se defendió Kaori._

_-¡Pero qué mala eres! – Dijo mientras se comenzaba a reír._

_-Deberías intentarlo, solo le tienes que decir que estas ocupada, y ella se lo creerá – Comento insolente, ignorando el daño que le provocaban Linda._

_- ¡Tal vez lo haga! – Dijo entre risas, para después irse con su amiga, dejando a Linda en el pasillo, que lo había escuchado todo._

_Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y corrió hacia al único lugar en ese orfanato en el que se sentía feliz, un hermoso jardín lleno de muchas flores de distintos colores y enormes arboles, donde solía ir a dibujar._

_Así, paso un largo rato bajo la sombra de un árbol llorando hasta no poder mas, sabiendo que solo la veían como alguien a quien utilizar, como una tonta, como Linda, "La buena chica"._

_._

_._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin del recuerdo_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

Y entonces, decidió no permitir que pasara algo así otra vez.

Jamás permitiría que alguien se acercara lo suficiente a ella como para hacerle daño, aun si eso significaba no poder ser ella misma y tener que dar siempre sonrisas falsas.

Así, fue creando una barrera entre los demás y ella, que tras el paso del tiempo, solo pudo hacerse más grande. Por eso aunque todos se llevaran bien con ella, y siempre fuera amable y divertida, nadie estaba cerca de la verdadera Linda.

Pero ahora, algo inquietaba a la de cabellos cafés.

Mitsuki había creado un pequeño agujero en su barrera, y aquella pequeña abertura, amenazaba con volverse cada vez más grande.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una tarde de agosto, y Henry caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad.

En sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

Camino por un rato, y entonces llego a su destino; el cementerio. En aquel lugar el viento removía los arboles, haciendo que las hojas se desprendieran de estos y le dieran un aire de melancolía.

Abrió la puerta, y se encamino a buscar a la persona que en un pasado amo.

Eran tres aquellas tumbas que resaltaban de las demás por sus elegantes decorados, las primeras eran de una pareja casada, y la otra de una de sus dos hijas, que había fallecido con ellos en un incendio.

Once de Agosto, se veía grabado en cada una de esas tumbas.

-Sora….- Murmuro _– ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?-_ Pensó mientras la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

-No sabes cuánto siento no haber estado ahí, cuando más me necesitabas – Comento al aire, para después de unos minutos de lamentos, decidiera irse, no sin antes colocar las rosas rojas frente a la tumba.

La pelinegra de ojos rojos, controlaba las ganas de llorar, mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol, viendo como la única persona que amaba se marchaba, conteniendo las ganas de ir tras él.

-¿Disculparte?...-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su tumba y tomaba el ramo de rosas delicadamente. –Tonto ... ... ...yo debería ser la que se disculpe... ...- Comento para después irse de ahí, tomando únicamente una rosa como recuerdo.

Por más que deseara ir corriendo por Henry, no podía.

Había hecho un trato; su vida, por la de su hermana, simple.

Ella no era más que un recuerdo sin razón de ser, y en cuanto su deseo se cumpliera, desaparecería sin más.

.

.

.

.


End file.
